1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to connection terminals.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A product that requires electrical connection, such as a battery pack, uses various members for the electrical connection. Connection members for the electrical connection may be connected to components forming the product via mechanicalcoupling, and the mechanical coupling should be stably maintained for stable electrical connection between the components.